Love, Hope and Choices
by TheHypothesisOfSouls
Summary: A series of short Razaya fluff/drabbles/fics. I'll see how this goes.
1. No Retreat

I have decided to create a mini-archive of Razer x Aya fics and drabbles. I fell in love with these two after episode 6 and have been shipping them like frigging FedEx ever since. I'll just be leaving random little tidbits of my brain around here, so watch where you step. :)

**Title of Fic**: No Retreat

**Type**: [Very] Short fic

**Summary**: Hal and Kilowog contemplate the best way to encourage Razer and Aya out of hiding.

**Thought Process**: These two pulled at my dreams and brought this to me in my delirious half-sleep, so I reckoned I better write it up.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea, at least not under these... Circumstances," he replied with a sigh.

"Well what'd you suppose we do about it then, Jordan?" the Green Lantern's associate quizzed him.

Hal frowned for a moment, deep in thought. His brow furrowed before he began to speak. "I dunno; we can't just burst in on them, but it's been two days since the pair of them have emerged from Razer's quarters and I dunno about you, but I'm beginning to forget what they look like."

"Well what option do we have but to kick the door down and tell 'em to get their lazy butts moving?" Kilowog reasoned, sensitive as ever. "We've been floating through space for too long now. We need to _do_ something," he added.

"No, we can't just break in on them! Razer was badly hurt from that last blast and Aya's been looking after him. I think they're going through an... Intimate time."

As his ears fell back and he winced, Kilowog pulled an expression which had Hal creasing up with laughter in seconds. "_Euggh!_ Thanks a bunch, Jordan, now I've got a mental image that ain't gonna go away easy. Man, this is all so ridiculous. Last time I knocked on that door Aya said she was busy, and quite sharp at that. They ain't gonna let us in."

"Same here, but we have to try once more. We have to try and reason with them from the other side of the door," mused Hal.

"That won't be necessary," a coarse voice behind them announced. Hal and Kilowog spun around from their station with such force that they created a draft.

Razer, tall and brazen in his slightly cracked Red Lantern armour, stood behind the open hatch doors leading onto the bridge. Aya stood beside him, ever loyal. The scars from the last battle were visible on Razer's chin and cheek, but had faded considerably. They were healing.

"Hey Jordan, do you know these guys? I think I recognise them, but from a _very_ long time ago." Kilowog grumbled.

"Hey, guys, you've finally appeared! How are you feeling, Ra..." Hal was quick to jump in, but his words fell away in his mouth as his gaze dropped down from the AI and Red Lantern's faces. Kilowog opened his mouth to query Hal on the sudden loss of speech but he, too, was silenced by the same realisation.

At first, Razer and Aya had seemed to have simply been standing there, side-by-side, no contact made. And that was the way it appeared, until your eyes wandered down to Razer's left and Aya's right hand.

They were intertwined in all their modest, sheepish and subtle glory; artificial sea-green skin melting into gashed gloves revealing broken and bleeding flesh so desperately seeking love.

Her silky fingertips gently smoothed over his bony knuckles as they waited for Hal and Kilowog to respond. For all that time, there was no breaking apart, no shy falling gaze, no retreat. Just Razer and Aya, their palms proud and harmonious in each other's long-awaited hold.


	2. Doubtful

Please bare with slow updating/editing. School just started again and I'm trying to complete the French piece I've been working on for ages for my assessment, so I might not be that quick to upload new material. But keep on reviewing!

**Title**: Doubtful  
**Type**: Short fic  
**Summary**: She loved him and it pained her that he questioned that.  
**Thought Process**: I wondered what little niggles these two would have to straighten out if they were to have a future together. It would be an extremely hard thing to work around; not knowing if one was able to (let alone whether they did!) love you or not... Enjoy the fluff!

If you have any requests for any Razaya drabbles you'd like to see me do, drop me a PM! Thanks!  
- Thos x

* * *

"So what you are attempting to state is that you do not feel as if I have kissed you enough times? Made love to you enough times? Is that it?" The crispness to her tone bit off a chunk of his defenses with every word.

"No; Aya... It's not about how many kisses one shares with another or how long they hold them for. It is about how deep their love for them runs," Razer began to explain.

"So you do not think I love you?"

Razer looked down, then up at her from where he was sitting. "No, I... Aya..."

"Because that is sorely untrue and a dangerously false allegation," scolded Aya. There was not a soft hue in the slightest to the words she was saying, demonstrating an urgency to make her point made. She watched the pale stretch of Razer's throat extend and contract. She had his full attention now; the milky blue of his irises were not falling from her gaze anytime soon. She continued with the same sharp and immediate tone. "I love you, Razer, and if you have any doubts about that then please leave now rather than act on them later."

Razer's eyes widened and Aya sensed the breath catching behind his teeth. For a fraction of a second he was dangerously close to tears as he battled with his guilt over making Aya feel this way, but his composure was regained almost instantly.

He stood up, slowly, taking hold of her artificial yet somehow warm hands. Just inches away from her annihilating perfection, he let his breath whisper past her temple. Razer untangled one hand from her grip to bring it up to her head. He gently laid it flat against the side of her face, then stretched his fingers out a little to increase the surface area of breathtaking, untouchable beauty he held. His thumb reached out and swept across her cheek, stroking the artificial flesh underneath his fingertips that felt so real to him. His voice trembled as her told her, "I'm not going anywhere, my darling. I love you too."


	3. Secrets

**Title**: Secrets  
**Type**: Short drabbles  
**Summary**: Secrets among the gang would usually go unnoticed rather than ignored, but as no one ever really confronted each other on them, it was a grey area.  
**Thought process**: Just some short drabbles for you all. Was inspired by endless fic reading on both deviantART and here :) All drabbles are unconnected.

Just a little warning... hints to things that are not for young minds. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
- Thos x

* * *

**1.** It was hard to get him excited about anything. Hal and Kilowog assumed that as Razer was a pessimist, he found little pleasure in life, and they were right, ninety percent of the time. His icy expression and on-edge aura let off no sense of enjoyment - but if you were to dig deeper, under the bedsheets in his quarters, you would discover he did get a thrill out of one thing: the rush of sea green swamping him as heat produced sweat lapping over his body, melting into the female android as she topped him.

But Kilowog and Jordan needn't know about that.

**2.** Sometimes, he lay awake at night listening to the sound of the Interceptor humming, imagining Aya surrounding him, her presence everywhere and anywhere all at once. He imagined him breathing her in and drawing her down; her slightly metallic scent following her sinking down the back of his throat and warming him from the inside out.

He'd be asleep with minutes.

**3.** At times, she felt so alone.

A computer was all she was to most. An android; an artificial intelligence with no purpose but to serve the Guardians, Green Lanterns and, more closely, Hal and Kilowog. They thought she could not feel, was incapable of thoughts beyond the natural density of knowledge, and would never know or truly understand emotion. But they were wrong.

She felt it, she_ knew_ she did. It was a damned curse on her robotic body that she and only one other knew that.

And the one other that knew would smile discreetly at her when no one else was looking; a soft gesture that showed her he considered her as a friend rather than a utensil.

The others would be going about their business - at their stations or somewhere else - and it would happen so briefly but the effects lasted so long. Her sensors would pick up attention from something behind her, and she would turn, eyeing him out of the corner of her optics before she was facing him.

He would never be surprised to see she had caught him; he knew that she was fully aware of any attention directed at her and even counted on her catching him. And that's when he'd smile - so softly, his lips pressed together in a firm line, but enough to make something inside of her chest flutter... An unnatural feeling which she was unnerved to find she couldn't define, but definitely not an unpleasant one.

Then he'd turn away and return to his station, and, after a minute, she would follow suit.

Her whole day would ride on that smile, and it lit her up with such joy.

But after all, it was just a smile.

And she still felt so alone.


End file.
